Fight the Living/Episode 3: Loose Ends
This is episode 3 of 8 of Fight the Living. Loose Ends Rick was driving Daryl's motorcycle. He hadn't stopped since he left the prison. He wasn't thinking straight. He wasn't thinking about how loud the motorcycle was. He wasn't thinking about every walker he passed as they followed. (Cue Opening Credits) Carol was on the tower keeping watch when she saw Hershel coming outside. She called to him. "Hey Hershel! What are you doing out here?" "'Wanted to blow off some steam. 'Thought I'd shoot some walkers." he said in a surprisingly calm voice. "Alright then." she said before going down to open the door for him. "You sure you don't need help to get up these stairs?" "Heh. I'd sooner drag myself up there before being any more of a hindrance to someone." he said as he slowly hopped up the steps. When he got to the top, he looked back to see where Carol went. He saw her running across the yard to one of the cars. Just when he was gonna shout out to ask what she was doing, he saw her pull out a lawn chair and started heading back. "Thank you." he said when she got back. "You're welcome." she replied. He sat down in the chair and picked up a rifle off of the railing. He put the head over the rail and aimed. He took one walker down on the first try. "I'm sticking with you if we get attacked." she said, laughing. Just then, Andrea was walking towards the outside the prison with a walker on a leash. When she got up to the gate she started talking. "You would not believe how hard it was to get here!" "Andrea? W-Where did you come from?! What happened?!" Carol blurted out. "Long story. Mind letting me in?" Ben had been staring at Beth all day. It hadn't gone unnoticed. Glenn was watching him closely. "What should we do?" he asked Maggie. "What d'you think? He's not eyeing her like he has a crush; he's giving her the "love me or die" look." she said with a worried expression. "You're right. What do we do? Kick 'em out?" "I don't know, but whatever we do, we need to do it quickly." Just then, Tyreese ran in. "You're gonna want see this." he said, exasperated. Rick had parked the motorcycle right next to the farmhouse. He had returned to Hershel's farm. He grabbed a shovel leaning up against the house and started walking through the field. He walked for a while, noticing that some of the animals had somehow managed to stay alive. He stopped when he found Shane's body. He began huffing and heaving. "You're a real son of a bitch, you know that? But I still can't sleep knowing you're just rotting out here." he said as he began digging. "Lori's dead. You killed her. I'm through lying to myself. I-I know that you're the one who knocked her up! If anything, it's less of a burden on me now because she's dead! I don't have to put up with her or you anymore..." When he finished digging, he dragged the body, tossed it in the hole, and buried it quickly. He didn't want to waste anymore time. Everyone was outside looking at Andrea from the other side. Andrea started looking angry when she saw Michonne. "You didn't think it was important to tell me that you found my old group?!" she shouted. "I didn't know it was them!" she replied with a smile. Andrea laughed. The walker continued to grunt. "Oh shut up." Andrea said before putting it down with a pocket knife. "You two know each other?" Glenn asked. "She's the one who saved me after I left the farm. Anyway, quit changing the subject, let me in!" Daryl and Axel both walked up and opened the gate. Andrea put her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. A car came out of the forest and drove up to the gate. "Woah! Who the hell are these people?!" Daryl shouted at her. "'Defectors of Woodbury." she replied. Rick was at Dale's grave. "We can't do this. We need more people, Dale. What do I do? We've lost more people. There aren't many of us left and we're about to be attacked. Dale, I think we're gonna lose." Rick looked up and saw something in the distance. He picked up the shovel, anticipating walkers. But as they got closer he saw what it really was. Three more people. Maggie walked up to Carl while he was talking to Beth in the cafeteria. "Hey Carl, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" "Uh, sure." he responded. They walked over in the corner. "You and Beth. You've gotten to be good friends, right?" "Yeah...why are you asking?" "I'm not always gonna be here to protect her. I need your word that you'll do whatever it takes to protect her, okay?" "I'll do anything to protect anyone in this group!" he said enthusiastically. "Good. That's all I needed. You can-" she saw that Beth was gone. They heard a loud scream. They ran down the corridor trying to find her and shouting her name. They found Ben trying to rip her clothes off. "Get off of her!" Maggie shouted. The whole group was outside the cell, watching as the chaos unfolded. Maggie, Glenn, and Daryl all tried to get him off. They finally did. Tyreese and Sasha looked on in horror. "Are you crazy?!" Sasha shouted. "I'm gonna kill him!" Sasha exclaimed. "Sasha, no!" Tyreese shouted as he held her back. Daryl pulled his dagger out and pointed it at Ben. Allen jumped in, extremely angry. "You don't touch him!" he shouted. Beth was crying. "What are we supposed to do with him?" Andrea asked. BLAM Carl killed Ben on the spot. Allen lunged at him but Carl shot him in less than a second. The group had never looked more shocked than in that moment. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike 'Deaths' Ben Allen Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues